


There's Two

by Kayluh1915



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Yuuri's severe morning sickness gets an official diagnosis.





	There's Two

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of mpreg fics throughout all my years of fangirling, but I've yet to read one where the people have an actual, genuine reaction to having TWO BABIES. That's like... huge and I see SOO many fics just gloss over it like it's nothing! It's mostly used just to get a gasp out of people more than the actual amazing thing it truly is. Anyways, I hope that I somehow did it justice! I can't promise it's much better than what you've read, but I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy it anyways! Comments are always welcome and are encouraged! You can also follow me on Tumblr [@theyoitrashcan](http://theyoitrashcan.tumblr.com) if you would like!
> 
> I have no explanation as to how the children were conceived. It's up for interpretation
> 
> There is only one Russian word in the fic and it means beloved. Just letting you know ahead of time! :)

It was a late Tuesday morning when Yuuri awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing. Normally, his phone would be lucky to wake him up while on vibrate due to him being such a heavy sleeper, but it was now much louder thanks to it sitting atop the glass of the coffee table. He rose up a bit from his spot on the couch and reached over to grab it, but it stopped buzzing before he could get to it. He let out a slightly annoyed sigh and collapsed back into the couch, too tired to care about who had been trying to reach him or why. At first, he had no idea where he was due to his mind still being clouded with sleep, but the awful morning soon came flooding back to him as soon as he saw a blurry medication bottle sitting on the glass coffee table next to his phone, glasses, and an empty mug. It was his anti-nausea medication prescribed to him to help with his morning sickness. He had expected a lot of things from his body when that white stick had said “PREGNANT” back to him only a mere few weeks ago including the morning sickness, but he never expected it to be so severe.

He then recalled Victor being right by his side, rubbing his back and saying sweet nothings to him while he threw up for what felt like the millionth time. Afterward, Victor had carried him to the couch and made him toast with warm ginger tea and honey. While Yuuri ate and drank what his stomach would allow, Victor got ready for the long day that awaited him at Ice Castle Hasetsu. The happy couple was now retired from competitive skating, but both are still heavily involved in the sport. Victor is now coaching former rival and close friend, Yuri Plisetsky, full time. He is also coaching two other talented skaters that were still in the junior division, but most of his focus is on Yurio. Yuuri, however, focuses on the younger generation of skaters and gives lessons three to six times a week. Much to his distaste, he has been taking the past few weeks off due to his severe morning sickness and fatigue. He hopes to get back on the ice soon, but it all depends on what the doctor decides. In the meantime, his and Victor’s shared home in Hasetsu was blanketed in balloons, cards, and stuffed animals wishing Yuuri good health.

Before Victor left that morning, he gave Yuuri his medicine and offered to carry him back to their room, but Yuuri wanted to stay in the Livingroom so he could have something to watch in case he couldn’t fall back asleep. He did, much to his surprise, and slept soundly for another five hours until his phone disturbed him only just a few minutes ago. He debated with himself whether he should reach over and see who was trying to contact him, but he eventually just dozed back off into a light sleep, still drained from his rough morning. He was disturbed again about 15 minutes later when there was a loud knock on the front door. His dazed mind told him to ignore it, but as soon as he heard his Mother’s voice come through the door, he jolted up from the couch with immediate regret as his still upset stomach churned in protest.

“Yuuri! Open the door, dear!” Yuuri swallowed down his nausea and walked over to the door- much slower this time- and opened it up for his mother. She smiled at her groggy son, but her smile dwindled into one of sympathy when she saw how pale he was. “Did you have another bad morning?” Yuuri just nodded in response as he stepped aside to let her into his home. “My poor Yuuri. Do you need anything? Are you okay?” Yuuri yawned lightly and shut the door before replying.

“I’m fine. Victor made me some tea and gave me my medicine before he left today, but I still feel a little queasy.” Hiroko gave him a sympathetic smile.

“It’ll be alright, dear. Maybe the doctor can give you some stronger medicine today.” At that, Yuuri became puzzled.

“Today? I thought my appointment was next week…”  Hiroko paused for a moment in confusion, but her silence soon broke into light chuckles. “What?” Yuuri asked, now more confused than ever.”

“Pregnancy brain is starting early.”

“Eh?” Hiroko laughed a little louder before calming herself down enough to explain.

“Your appointment is today, dear. You asked me to come with you because Vichan’s schedule was booked and you didn’t want to go alone, remember?” He did remember that part.

“Yeah, I remember that but I thought it was next week.” Hiroko chuckled again.

“Nope. It’s today.” Yuuri walked over to his phone on the coffee table to check his calendar to make sure that he wasn’t going mental. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on before picking up the small device. As soon as the screen came on he saw the notification that had woke him up just 20 minutes prior. It was the reminder for his ten-week appointment.

“I-I guess it is today…” He muttered, still staring at the screen with disbelief as he sat back down onto the couch. His stomach churned again almost like it was starting to get angry with him for standing so long. Hiroko came behind him and rubbed his shoulder with yet another light chuckle.

“It’s just pregnancy brain, dear.” Yuuri sighed lightly, putting his phone back down onto the table. “Besides, with as sick as you’ve been I’m surprised that you’ve been able to keep track with thigs as well as you have. When I was pregnant with Mari, I didn’t know which way was up or which way was down. I just slept all day and ate baby-sized meals.” Yuuri smiled and chuckled a bit.

“Did you have any problems with me?”

“Oh, plenty! Although I felt much better carrying you than I did Mari. I was always sick with her. With you, I felt like I could climb Mount Everest.” Yuuri scoffed.

“I wish I could feel that great. I always so feel so sick and like I can sleep for a century.” Hiroko rubbed his shoulder a little more, trying her best to comfort her son.

“You will for now, but it’ll be over soon. Seven months from now when you and Vichan are holding that little bundle of joy in your arms, you’ll forget all about this.” She leaned over and gave her son’s neck a tight hug, kissing his cheek when she pulled away. Yuuri looked up at her, a stray tear in the corner of his eye.

“Thanks, Mom.”

~~~~~

When they got to the clinic, Yuuri’s stomach started to act up again. He wasn’t sure if it was because his medicine was starting to wear off or if it was because of the sushi that the receptionist was eating for her lunch, but he didn’t really care either way. It wasn’t time for his next dose so he sat close to his mom for comfort and tried to tough it out. He made it about five minutes before he had to get up and rush to the bathroom. He had almost nothing for his stomach to bring up, but his body found something and he ended up heaving for about two minutes before his stomach finally settled. His entire abdomen was sore and he felt weak enough to fall asleep on the bathroom floor. After flushing the toilet and washing his mouth out, Yuuri stepped outside to see his mom standing next to the door with a worried glare. When she saw that his already pale skin had somehow gotten even paler, her worried frown only deepened.

“Everything okay?” She asked, even though she could clearly see that they weren’t. Yuuri only nodded lightly to her in response. Hiroko brought him into a tight hug and rubbed his back in comfort. Just having her with him made him feel a lot better. On their way back to the waiting room, Yuuri’s phone rang from within his pocket. Yuuri already knew that it was Victor before he even looked at the screen. He’s called him every day on his lunch break since Yuuri had been on leave just to check on him and make sure that he was doing okay.

“It’s Vitya, Mom.” Hiroko nodded at him with a smile

“Okay, dear. I’ll come to get you when they call for you.” Yuuri found a seat next to a vending machine in the hall and answered Victor’s call. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Love! How are you feeling?” Victor’s cheery tone did very little to lighten his mood.

“Awful… I threw up again and I feel like I could sleep for two years.” He heard Victor breathe a concerned sigh.

“My poor Yuuri. Did you at least keep your tea and toast down?” Yuuri nodded, forgetting that he was on the phone for a moment.

“Yeah, but it didn’t matter anyway. My body somehow found something else to bring up.” Victor hummed sympathetically.

“I’m so sorry, Love. I’ll be home before you know it to take care of you.”

“I wish you here now,” Yuuri replied quickly, too tired to put a filter over his words. He always gets clingy when he’s not feeling well and it melts Victor’s heart every time.

“Oh, my darling… I can come back home until my lunch break is over if you really want me to. I can try to feed you some crackers and make you some more tea.” As much as Yuuri really wanted to, he was stuck at the clinic feeling like he could fall asleep with his head propped up on the dusty vending machine. Part of him wanted to leave and reschedule his appointment for next week just because of how shitty he was feeling, but the possibility of getting stronger medicine to help not make him feel this way in the first place sounded far too tempting.

“I wish you could, Vitya, but I’m not home. I’m at the clinic with mom for my appointment. I would have texted you about it sooner, but I ended up dozing off in the car and got sick almost as soon as we got here.”

“Appointment?” Victor asked, his voice coming off as confused.

“Yeah, my ten-week checkup. Remember? You couldn’t make it so I asked Mom to come with me.”

“I remember, Darling, but I thought it was next week.” As tired as Yuuri was, he chuckled lightly, turning up some dust on the vending machine. He was happy to know that it wasn’t just him who mentally bumped his appointment up a week.

“I did too until Mom came and got me this morning. It’s was scheduled on my phone too.”

“I can’t believe it. My micromanaging Yuuri actually forgot something for once.” Yuuri laughed again.

“Mom calls it pregnancy brain.” He heard Victor take a bite of something over the phone before he replied.

“Ah. It doesn’t count then, does it? Being forgetful because you’re carrying our little one is an exception. I don’t have an excuse. I’m just naturally forgetful.” Yuuri giggled lightly.

“I’m hoping that she’ll give me some stronger medicine so I can finally start feeling better. I’ve been so miserable these past few weeks.” Victor hummed in sympathy yet again.

“I know, Darling. Things will get better soon. Your body will adjust to our little one and you’ll back on the ice before you know it.” Yuuri opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw his Mom step out of the waiting room and motion for him.

“I-I gotta go, Vitya. They’re calling me back.”

 “Alright, Love. I should be home around six or so. Try to take it easy, okay? And send me the ultrasound photo! I want to see our little one again as soon as possible.” Yuuri grinned, his mood much lighter than it was earlier despite his poor condition.

“Okay, Vitya. I will. I love you.”

“I love you too, my Yuuri. See you tonight.”

~~~~~~~~

Yuuri felt a little more alert when he went back, but felt his nausea begin to quietly creep back up on him once he smelled the receptionist’s sushi again. Thankfully, the nurse that was escorting him back was quick and the smell was free from Yuuri’s nostrils when he sat down for the nurse to take his vitals. Once she had everything, she leads Yuuri down the hall to the ultrasound room where another nurse came in and took some bloodwork from his right arm. Yuuri hates it because the nurses always have to stick him at least twice. Today was no exception. After that nightmare was over, the ultrasound tech came in soon after with a very large smile painted on her face. She recognized him from his last appointment.

“Hi, Yuuri! It’s good to see you again.” She greeted with a small bow. He returned the bow to her as much as he could without his stomach protesting. She then gestured over to Hiroko. “Who did you bring with you today?” Yuuri looked back towards his mother and then back to the tech.

“O-Oh, this is my Mom, Hiroko.” She bowed again towards Hiroko.

“Wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Katsuki. I’m Etsuko, Yuuri’s ultrasound tech.” Hiroko bowed back to her with a very large smile.

“Nice to meet you, dear.” Etsuko then turned back to Yuuri with a teasing grin.

“I was hoping to see Victor again. He put on quite the show last time.” Yuuri blushed at the sudden memory of Victor telling the story of when he and Christophe went to a karaoke bar in Tokyo. It sounds innocent enough but true to Victor and Chris, it gets dirty VERY quickly.

“H-He has a competition coming up and wasn’t able to make it today.” The young ultrasound tech clicked her tongue.

“That’s too bad. I was hoping to hear another story.” Yuuri’s blush increased.

“He’s got plenty to tell, that’s for sure.” Etsuko giggled.

“I don’t doubt that one bit.” She then gestured for Yuuri to lie down on the exam bed. He did so and pulled up his sweatshirt to bottom of his ribcage. “I’m assuming we want a lot of pictures for Victor then, yes?” Yuuri nodded.

“As many as you can.” Etsuko tucked a cloth into the waistband of Yuuri’s jeans before reaching over to the ultrasound machine to grab the bottle of warmed ultrasound gel. She squirts a small amount of it onto his stomach and placed it back into the warmer, looking back at him with a very large smile and a small pat on the knee.

“Now… let’s peek at your little tyke.” She grabbed the tool from the machine and pushed it into Yuuri’s lower abdomen, moving it about before she stopped at a certain spot. “There he is.” She smiled, pointing towards the screen. Yuuri looked up at it and felt his eyes instantly fill up with tears. The baby had developed quite a bit since he last saw it. It now had hands and fingers that Etsuko pointed out to him as well as feet and toes. He looked over at his Mom to see that she was crying as well, holding her hand over her mouth as she stared in awe at the screen. He reached out his and to her. She took it and gripped it tightly while trying to wipe her tears away with her sleeve.

“You’re the one who has severe nausea, right?” Etsuko asked, snapping Yuuri out of his quiet moment.

“Y-Yeah?” He asked in a confused tone. She looked over at him with an almost sinister grin.

“I think I just figured out why.” Yuuri’s eyes widened, his anxiety immediately going towards the worst thing he could think of.

“W-Why…?” He stuttered, his hand beginning to sweat and shake within his mother’s tight grasp. Etsuko held up to two fingers with her free hand.

“There’s two.” Yuuri’s eyes somehow got wider and Hiroko gasped loudly from her seat.

“No there’s not,” Yuuri replied bluntly, thinking for a split second that Victor or Yurio might’ve pulled a prank on him. Etsuko, however, wasn’t laughing.

“There’s two.” She repeated that same grin still on her face. Time seemed to pause for a few seconds before it resumed with full force.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? TWINS!?” Hiroko exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. “YUURI, THAT’S WONDERFUL! DID YOU KNOW!?” She asked her son who was still trying to process the news.

“N-No… we didn’t.” She looked up to the screen again and then brought Yuuri into a tight a hug without disturbing Etsuko. She was now somehow both crying and laughing.

“That’s such wonderful news! Oh, Yuuri!” Yuuri looked back up at the screen and then back over to Etsuko.

“I-If there’s two, then why didn’t we see them last time?” Yuuri asked while his mother took her seat again, still trying to calm down from the news that she was getting two grandchildren.

“We usually can’t tell if there’s more than one until ten weeks into the pregnancy. They’re very hard to spot early on.” Yuuri looked down at his stomach in awe. The news that he had conceived one child unexpectedly was huge enough for him, but the discovery that he was having twins absolutely blew his mind. He was happy about the news, but there were so many things running through his mind all at once that it was causing his anxiety to spike. How is Victor going to react? Will they be able to fit two cribs into the nursery? Should they buy two strollers or just get one of those that have two baby slots? Do they even have the time for two babies? What if one of them are special needs? What if-

“Would you like to hear the heartbeats, Yuuri?” Etsuko asked, startling Yuuri out of his thoughts. He had to think for a moment before responding.

“U-Uh… Please.” He replied, sounding a bit shakier than he had intended. She pushed a button on the machine and a heavy thumping filled the small exam room. Hiroko began to cry harder as soon as she heard it.

“Very strong heartbeats!” Etsuko exclaimed. “Both babies are healthy and doing very well.” The longer Yuuri listened to his babies’ heartbeats, the less anxiety he felt. There was something about those pounding heart rates that made him feel so clam. There was a lot of uncertainties floating around in the air, but right now- at this very moment- none of those mattered. He was carrying two tiny humans who are as healthy as can be and growling steadily. That alone was the best news that Yuuri could’ve ever received.

~~~~~~

Later that evening, Victor came home at his usual time sporting yet another “get well” gift for Yuuri from one of his students. It was a “world’s best dad” mug filled with various ginger flavored things and a small stuffed poodle hugging the mug. Victor thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He unlocked their front door and swung it open, letting Makkachin in before himself. The Livingroom TV was on playing some sort of Japanese movie he hasn’t seen before, but he didn’t see Yuuri sitting on the couch. He removed his backpack, jacket, and shoes before walking over to the couch and looking over it with a puzzled glare. Yuuri was laying in his usual spot, buried under a mountain of blankets with his eyes focused intently on the TV as his mind ran in a million different ways. Even though it was evident that Yuuri had a bad day, he was still the most beautiful person that Victor had ever seen and it made his heart flutter in his chest.

“Yuuri?” Victor cooed to ease him out of his thoughts. Any other way would startle him and cause his anxiety to flare. Yuuri responded immediately to his voice, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and a crooked smile.

“Oh, welcome home, Vitya. Y-You haven’t been standing there long, have you?” Victor shook his head.

“No, love. I just got home.” Yuuri sat up as Victor made his way around the couch to sit next to his lover.

“Is that for me?” Yuuri asked, gesturing to the gift mug in Victor’s hands. Victor handed it to him with a smile.

“Yeah. It’s from Allen and his mom. They wanted me to tell you to get better quickly and to come back soon.” Yuuri’s eyes lit up.

“Aww! It’s so cute! I’ll have to thank them when I go back.” Yuuri continued to observe the gift for a moment before he finally sat it down on the coffee table. “How was practice?” He asked, nuzzling himself into Victor’s arms. Victor reciprocated the gesture, holding Yuuri to his chest as he leaned back into the couch and covered them both up with one of the blankets.

“It was fine, but I’m more concerned about your day, Love. You didn’t text me after our phone call and it had me a little worried.” He felt Yuuri flinch lightly in his arms, a dead giveaway to Victor that he was anxious. Over what he had no idea, but he didn’t press him.

“I’m sorry, Vitya. Today was the worst day I’ve had since all of this started. It’s like my stomach just wouldn’t give me a break and I just wanted to sleep all day.” Victor placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“It’s alright, Darling. Are you feeling any better now?” Yuuri nodded on his chest.

“Yeah. The doctor gave me a different kind of nausea medication at my appointment today. It’s a lot stronger than the other one I had and it has worked miracles. I was even able to eat an apple earlier.”

“Wow, that’s amazing considering your appetite lately. Are you keeping it down okay?”

“Mmmhmm… so far so good. She told me that if I kept taking my vitamins and if the medicine worked that she would let me return to the rink in two weeks.” Victor hummed, obviously very pleased with the update.

“I take it that the baby is doing well then?” He felt Yuuri flinch again when he mentioned the baby, chilling Victor to the bone with worry.

“Uh… about that…” Yuuri muttered into Victor’s chest. If he wasn’t worried before, he defiantly was now. Victor rose them up from the couch and took Yuuri’s face into his hands, looking deep into his wondering brown eyes with concern.

“Love, talk to me…” Victor plead when Yuuri didn’t speak. “What’s going on?” Yuuri returned Victor’s gaze but remained quiet. He was contemplating with himself about how on earth he was supposed to tell Victor that their baby had turned into two. He tried his best to find the words, but he couldn’t and the silence was terrifying his husband. Finally, he gave up and pushed himself up to his feet and walked towards their bedroom without a word. Victor grabbed his phone to start Googling early pregnancy compilations so he could be paranoid the rest of the night but stopped when he saw Yuuri come back through the hall with a sonogram photo in his hand. Yuuri handed it to him and sat back down on the couch in silence. Victor stared down at the photo, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn’t read sonograms too well and just assumed that it was a new picture of their baby, but he couldn’t understand why there was an “A” and “B” in the middle of the picture. Was that the problem?

“Why is there an “A” and “B” here?” Victor asked. “You know I can’t read these things.” Yuuri lifted his gaze from the floor and got closer to Victor.

“B-Because…” Yuuri mumbled nervously as he pointed at the photo with his shaky pinky finger. “T-This is baby A… and… t-this is baby B.” A second of silence passed before the realization hit Victor like a ton of bricks, all the air within his lungs leaving him with a gasp.

“Wha… Y-Yuuri?”

“We’re having twins, Victor,” Yuuri repeated bluntly this time. Another moment of silence passed. It was only a second in real time but it was more than enough for Yuuri’s mind to drift to the worst which in turn caused his already fast heart rate to increase.

“Are you joking!?” Victor asked, breaking the deafening silence with a large smile coming across his face.

“N-no, it’s true. We’re having twins They’re both extremely healthy and are growing steadily.” Victor flung the sonogram photo behind him with a squeal and brought Yuuri into his arms, squeezing him as tightly as he could.

“OH, MY YUURI! YOU’RE CARRYING TWO BABIES! TWO LITTLE ONES FOR ME TO LOVE IN THIS TUMMY!” Victor then started to pepper Yuuri’s face with kisses and rub his stomach through his sweater, absolutely overcome with joy.

“S-So… you’re not upset?” Victor stopped his kisses and looked back into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Darling… how could a child from you be a disappointment?” Victor asked, excitement still pouring out of his facial expressions. “Unless you’re disappointed with the news?”

“NO NO NO! NOT AT ALL!” Yuuri immediately corrected with fast hand motions. “I-I was just worried about what you would think. I’ve been worrying about it all day.” Victor gave Yuuri a look of sympathy and hugged him again, a lot tighter than before.

“Oh, любимый…” Victor whispered, holding Yuuri tight in his arms as a few tears welled up in his eyes. “I’ve never been happier…” At that, Yuuri started crying too, holding onto Victor as tight as he possibly could while they both laid their emotions bare to one another. Victor pulled away just a bit to bring Yuuri’s lips into a sweet, yet passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, the only words that Yuuri could think of were:

“Me neither.”


End file.
